


Any Way You Slice It

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Creeper Derek, Derek's Eyebrows, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, Pre-Slash, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's gig in the supermarket deli is pretty good; he gets to moon over Lydia who works in the floral department across the store, Allison in the bakery always puts out fresh baked cookies as 'samples' and he's got his best bro Scott slicing right beside him. The only issue is Derek Hale, the butcher, whose eyebrows alone say 'I'll put you in the meat grinder if you take one more bottle of bleach from my back room.' Frankly, it’s creepy, and Stiles is pretty sure Scott is going to be murdered when the store manager transfers him to work with the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way You Slice It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 15 - FULFILLING WISHES at [beacon_hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com) on lj.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“You’re transferred where?!?”

“Stiles, calm down. It’s not that bad. I’m not going to a different store, just a different department. We’ll still see each other on breaks.”

Stiles gaped at him. “How can you be okay with this? You’re going to be in meat. Meat!”

Scott looked at him blankly. “So? We’re in deli now, it’s not that different. Plus, it’s right across from the bakery. I’ll be able to see Allison.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. He loved Scott like a brother, but sometimes his best friend was an idiot. “Oh my god, I should've known this was about Allison. Dude, she gives everyone cookie samples. She’s just a nice girl.”

“I’m telling you, the one she gave me yesterday was huge. And she always smiles at me. She’s so sweet and pretty and wonderful…”

“Scott,” Stiles snapped his fingers in Scott’s face to break him out of his Allison-trance. “Okay, I get it, Allison is the greatest thing since sliced bread,” he paused to see if Scott noticed the pun, but his friend just kept staring at him. He sighed. “You’re missing the problem here though.”

“And that is?”

“How about Eyebrows of Doom, Broody McScowls A Lot, The Meat Monster? Any of this ringing a bell? Your new manager is Derek Hale.”

“He’s not that bad, you know.” Stiles spun around to see Lydia, the pretty redhead from the floral department, walking into the break room. “You’re the only one he scowls at that much, Stilinski.” She eyed him critically. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he likes you.”

Stiles blushed. “He does not. He hates me. He threatened to put me in the meat grinder once.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and smirked. Even Scott was grinning, the traitor. “Oh, hun, he’s just pulling your pigtails.”

“So what, you want me to give him a mud pie? We’re not in kindergarten.”

“No, but you’re both acting like children, that’s for sure.” Lydia huffed. “Leave everything to me. I’ll take care of it, as usual.” With that, she turned and walked away, muttering, “Men!” under her breath as she went.

Scott and Stiles stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. “What does she mean, she’ll take care of it? What is she taking care of?”

“I have absolutely no idea, man. Look, I better go. I gotta start on meat this afternoon.”

“Just,” Stiles surged forward and hugged Scott tight for a few seconds. “Just be careful, okay? I don’t want you to end up in a meat grinder.”

“Uh, Stiles?” Scott was looking over his shoulder with wide eyes and Stiles knew who was behind him even before he turned around. Sure enough, Derek Hale was right there, all impressive muscle and intense eyes and disapproving eyebrows. He was glaring at Stiles in an all too murdery way; clearly he had heard Stiles’s comment.

“You ready, McCall?” he grumbled, still watching Stiles squirm under his gaze. Scott patted him on the shoulder before following Hale out of the room. He didn’t care what Scott or Lydia or anyone else said about it. The fact was that Derek Hale was creepy, and he gave off very strong homicidal vibes everytime Stiles saw him.

There was only one way Stiles could think of to save Scott from the danger he didn’t sense: he would just have to go to the store manager and ask to be switched to meat instead. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the store toward Boyd’s office, regretting his decision with every step.

He was so going to end up in the meat grinder.


End file.
